Valentine to Remember
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Thomas plans to ask Lady to be his Valentine. So, what's he to do when Diesel 10 has Lady captive? Thomas/Lady, minor Lady/Diesel 10


**Valentine to Remember**

**(This is a Thomas Valentine's Day story. This is set after Day of the Diesels, but before Season 15 hence the reason why Toby and Mavis have been dating for 10 seasons (starting in season 5). This will mainly be focused on Thomas/Lady.)**

**Summary: **Valentine's Day has arrived, and Thomas is planning to ask Lady to be his Valentine. But when Diesel 10 takes Lady hostage will Thomas be able to save her? And what is Diesel 10 really up to?

**Pairings: **Thomas/Lady

Valentine's Day had arrived and as Thomas was coming into the station, he smiled to see Toby and Percy there. "Hey, guys. Who are you thinking of asking to be your Valentine?" Thomas asked. Toby smiled; he already knew who he was asking.

"I'm going to ask Mavis." Toby responded. Thomas smiled; that was so predictable. "I knew you were going to say that. After all, you and Mavis have been together for a long time now." Thomas smiled. Toby left, leaving Thomas and Percy by themselves.

"Who are you going to ask, Percy?" Thomas asked. "I think I'll try my luck at Emily. What about you, Thomas?" Percy asked. Thomas looked around to make sure no one else was there, and then looked back at Percy.

"You won't tell anyone else, will you? I want to leave it as a surprise." Thomas said. "Of course I won't." Percy responded, happily. Thomas was delighted; he knew that Percy was able to keep a secret especially for him.

"I'm planning on asking Lady." Thomas whispered. Upon hearing that, Percy stared at him in disbelief and then he smiled.

"You are? That's great! I can't believe you're actually doing that." Percy smiled. But then, Thomas looked down in worry which quickly confused Percy.

"I don't know whether or not she'll accept, though. From what I can tell, she needs someone who can protect her from Diesel 10. I don't think she'd want to go with me." Thomas commented, sadly. Percy was confused, and started to smile.

"I'm sure she would love to go with you, Thomas. She trusts you the most of everyone else, and you both spend a lot of time together. And if I don't recall, you are the one who saved her from Diesel 10 to begin with and brought her here." Percy explained. Thomas looked up at his friend in surprise.

"You really think she'll accept?" Thomas asked. "How could she not, Thomas? You're the one who understands her the best of everyone here. If you know her this well, there's no way she'll ever refuse." Percy responded. Thomas smiled; he knew Percy was right.

"Thanks, Percy. I'm going to go find Lady. I hope you have luck with Emily!" Thomas smiled, as he headed off. Percy couldn't help but laugh; it didn't take much to get Thomas going again whenever he was down. Meanwhile, Lady was nearby thinking about the day it was now.

"It's Valentine's Day again. It's hard to believe that it's been so long since I've had a good Valentine's Day. I think I'll go find Thomas; maybe I'll be able to have some fun with him." Lady said to herself. But, she was interrupted by a familiar face; someone that she didn't want to see.

"Hello, Lady." The face, Diesel 10 said. Lady was surprised, but was able to remain calm. "Diesel 10! What are you doing here?" Lady asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Diesel 10 responded. "I was going to find someone who could be my Valentine. It is Valentine's Day, after all." Lady explained. Diesel 10 was surprised, but then he had an idea. He was sure that Thomas would come looking for Lady, and ask her to be his Valentine. With this in his head, Diesel 10 smiled.

"Why not I get this day started for you?" Diesel 10 asked. Lady grew concerned; she knew what that meant. Meanwhile, Thomas was busy looking for Lady.

"Lady? Where are you?" Thomas asked. He could hear something from nearby and looked to notice a sight that made him gasp; Diesel 10 had Lady as his captive, and was leading her away. "I don't believe this! Diesel 10 has Lady to himself; I'm sure he's trying to do something again. I'm coming, Lady!" Thomas called, and immediately followed the two, eventually arriving at the Dieselworks.

"Now, why would Diesel 10 bring Lady here?" Thomas asked himself. He hid nearby to see that Diesel 10 had Lady on the rising table and was looking at her face to face. Thomas could easily see that was no fear in Lady's expression and he was impressed; Lady could really hold her own.

"So, what exactly do you want with me this time, Diesel 10? This isn't another one of your plans, is it?" Lady asked, looking Diesel 10 right in the eye.

"Oh, not at all this time. I just want to ask you a few things." Diesel 10 responded. Lady was confused, but kept her focus on him.

"I'm listening." she responded. "Good. So, why exactly does that little blue engine get your attention?" Diesel 10 asked. Thomas was surprised; Diesel 10 was referring to him. Lady had a bit of thought to herself, and then looked back at Diesel 10.

"It's hard to state exactly why; there are a lot of reasons. He makes work a lot of fun with his way of thinking. He's also not afraid to help others, no matter who they might be." Lady explained. Thomas started to smile; it was wonderful hearing Lady talk about him.

"You do know that you could have any engine here, so why did you go for him?" Diesel 10 asked. Lady took some time to think about it again, and then smiled.

"I can understand where you're going with that. That is true, but I went for Thomas because...I knew that he was different. I couldn't figure out how, but I knew for sure that he was the one that I want to be with. He just seemed like he would never do anything to hurt me, and I would hate to see anything bad happen to him." Lady explained. Thomas was listening, and decided just to take action now. With this, he came forward and noticed the two.

"Diesel 10!" Thomas called. Diesel 10 looked to notice Thomas, while Lady smiled. "Thomas?" she asked. Diesel 10 was just confused, wondering how Thomas found them here.

"You better let Lady go, and you'll be sorry you chose to mess with me, Diesel 10!" Thomas warned. Diesel 10 just smiled, and Lady came over to Thomas. "I was just making sure that Lady was all right with you." Diesel 10 said. Thomas was confused.

"Why's that?" he asked. "It's because that even though I'm far from the gentleman Lady knew years ago, I still would hate to see any harm come to her." Diesel 10 responded.

"Then, why exactly are you trying to destroy her?" Thomas asked. "Do you know how hard it is to remain true to a diesel's nature, while still remaining true to a former love?" Diesel 10 asked. Thomas was just confused, while Lady smiled.

"I understand your worry, Diesel 10. But I can assure you that I will always be safe with Thomas." Lady smiled. Diesel 10 smiled at this, and looked over at Thomas. "Could I ask one request from you?" he asked.

"What's that?" Thomas asked. "Take care of Lady." Diesel 10 responded. Thomas was surprised, and then he smiled.

"I will." Thomas responded. With this, he looked over at Lady. "It's hard to believe Diesel 10 wanted you just to make sure that you were all right with me." Thomas commented.

"Well, he is human, isn't he? Well not exactly, but you know what I'm trying to say." Lady commented. Thomas happily laughed to himself, and then looked back at Lady.

"Lady, I just wanted to ask: would you like to be my Valentine?" Thomas asked. Lady smiled at this and responded "I'd love to, Thomas." Thomas smiled, knowing she accepted. This was certainly a Valentine's Day that they would never forget.


End file.
